El mejor regalo para un demonio
by Rui-Kageburu
Summary: Sebastian recibe la visita de 2 conocidos muy interesantes que le dan un regalo ¿como reaccionara Ciel al saber lo que ese regalo le producira a su cuerpo? ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


El sol entra por la ventana de la habitacion asiendo que le llegara directamente en la cara a un chico de cabello negro azulado de unos 12 a os de nombre Ciel Phantomhive que al sentir la luz abrio sus parpados rebelando un ojo azul cielo y otro violeta con un pentagrama en se levanto viendo a su fiel mayordomo,Sebastian Michaelis,un joven que aparentaba 25 a os,de cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos ojos carmesi que hipnotizan al primer mayordomo no era uno normal sino un demonio invocado por Ciel para ayudarlo a completar la venganza por la muerte de sus padres bajo el contrato que despues de eso su alma le perteneceria al demonio

-Buenos dias bochan-Dijo Sebastian llevando en sus manos una bandeja con comida-Para el desayuno de hoy prepare scones y t Earl Grey

-...-Ciel no dijo nada y solo tomo la taza de t llevandosela a sus labios para degustar su sabor- Cuales son los planes para hoy?

-Clases de violin...nada mas aparte de eso-Explico Sebastian

-Que aburrido sera hoy-Dijo para dejar la taza en la bandeja y poner sus piernas fuera de la cama para que Sebastian lo comenzara a vestir

Una vez que Sebastian termino de vestir a Ciel con un traje azul,Ciel se puso su parche para ocultar el pentagrama y bajo junto con Sebastian a el estudio donde empezaron a practicar violin hasta que fue hora del almuerzo asi que se dirijieron al comedor

-Para el almuerzo de hoy pr-Sebastian fue interrumpido porque Maylene,la sirvienta de la mansion,que entro corriendo

-S-Sebastian-san-Dijo un poco entrecortada por correr tanto-Hay unos chicos afuera que quiere verlo a usted y a boochan

-Ire a atender si me disculpa boochan-Dijo asiendo una peque a reberencia para salir de la habitacion

- Si que de-Sebastian se detubo al ver en la puerta a unos chicos de aproximadamente la misma edad que Ciel con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos carmesi al igual que el vestidos con unas tunicas negras como la noche y en el pecho dos broches de ruby

-Demonio cuervo a pasado tiempo-Dijeron ambos alegremente- Te acuerdas de nosotros?

-Como no recordarlos demonios del cristal oscuro-Dijo Sebastian seriamente a lo que los demonios emitieron una peque a sonrisa-Y mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis

-Nuestro nombre ahora es Rei y Rui Kageburu-Dijeron apuntandose-Te traemos un regalo cortesia de nuestra contratista

- Un regalo?-Dudo Sebastian- Para que?

-Porque...te enamoraste de Ciel Phantomhive no?-Dijeron a lo que Sebastian se sobresalto-Te ayudaremos,solo prepara un t con estas hiervas-Dijeron entregandole una bolsa negra

- Que efectos tendra?-Pregunto viendo unas hiervas plateadas en la bolsa

-Se convertira en algo que a ti te gusta mucho-Dijeron a lo que Sebastian puso cara de duda-Acercate...-Dijeron y cuando Sebastian se agacho le susurraron algo al oido

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa lujuriosa-Preparece boochan-Penso al imaginarse el efecto

-De nada y suerte con eso-Dijeron para convertirse en unas aves de sombras y emprender vuelo

- Quien era? y que queria? Sebastian-Pregunto Ciel cuando vio a su mayordomo entrando en en estudio con una sonrisa

-Unos conocidos mios...venian a hacerle un regalo boochan-Dijo Sebastian sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

- Regalo? que cosa trae?-Pregunto Ciel cuando su mayordomo saco una peque a bolsa negra

-Un t muy bueno de Asia-Dijo Sebastian mostrandole el interior de la bolsa

-Um...preparame un poco de ese t con algo dulce-Dijo Ciel para tomar unos papeles y ver como iva su empresa

-De acuerdo boochan-Dijo Sebastian tratando de no reir por lo que pasaria

Despues de un rato Sebastian volvio con una bandeja y una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior

-Le traje tarta de chocolate suizo mas el t -Dijo poniendo la tarta y el t delante de Ciel

-...-Ciel no dijo nada y solamente tomo un sorvo del t -Esta...delicioso...realmente es delicioso-Dijo tomando un sorvo mas largo

-Me alegro que le guste boochan-Dijo Sebastian para ver como se habia terminado todo el t inmediatamente y ahora comia la tarta

-Q-Que raro...me entro mucho sue o...-Penso Ciel al sentir sus parpados pesados-Sebastian...ire a dormir una siesta-Dijo levantandose del escritorio

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sebastian para seguir a su amo y cuando llegaron a su habitacion comenzo a quitarle la ropa para ponerle el pijama-Que descanse boochan-Dijo cuando termino

-...-No respondio y cerro sus parpados sin sospechar lo que ese delicioso t produciria

-SEBASTIAAAAN-El grito de Ciel se escucho por toda la mansion despertando a los sirvientes que en ese entonces dormian

- Que sucede boochan?-Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa entrando en la habitacion

-COMO QUE QUE SUCEDE? MIRAME-Dijo Ciel mostrando que en su cabeza un par de orejas de gato y por detras de el salia una cola en forma de pincel

-No le veo nada de malo a eso boochan-Dijo Sebastian con una gran sonrisa,tal como los gemelos habian dicho,lo combertiria en un neko

-Tu...esto fue cosa tuya con ese t verdad-Dijo Ciel con un aura de enfado alrededor de su cuerpo

-Boochan usted siempre me sorprende con su inteligencia-Dijo Sebastian acercandose y acariciando la cabeza de Ciel

-N-No me toques y dime cuanto dura esto-Tartamudeo Ciel quitando la mano de Sebastian de arriba de su cabeza

-Solo dura un dia asi que hay que aprobecharlo no crees Ciel-Dijo Sebastian antes de botar a Ciel de la cama y comenzar a besarlo-Te amo-Dijo antes de volverlo a besar

Ciel no lo podia creer,desde ase un tiempo se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia hacia su mayordomo pero no esperaba que el le correspondiera asi que para hacerselo saber abrio un poco la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de su pareja,que al darse cuenta de que su amo sentia lo mismo,introdujo su lengua en esa dulce jugando un rato con sus lenguas,despu s el mayordomo tumbo a Ciel en la cama y empez a dar suaves besos y lamidas en su acarici la cabellera oscura de Sebastian mientras este le subia la a poco se desnudaron el uno al otro,y empezaron a jugar otra vez con sus lenguas en la boca del otro

Sebastian seguia besando todo el dorso de Ciel,despu s empezo a lamerlo por el est mago y el ombligo hasta llegar al miembro erecto de Ciel. Se lo qued mirando con las manos apoyadas en los muslos de sabia del orgullo de Ciel pero queria que el le dijera lo que queria

-Sebastian...haz algo... Le dijo Ciel excitado mordiendose el labio inferior

- Es una orden?-Dijo Sebastian quitandole el parche a Ciel

-Si ahora has algo rapido-Suplico Ciel a Sebastian quien sonrio ante el acto asi que hizo caso y se metio el miembro de Ciel a la boca.

Lo metio,lo saco,lo lamio,lo mordio mientras lo penetraba con 3 dedos anteriormente asi hasta que Ciel no aguant m s y se corrio en la boca de Sebastian .Ciel ya casi estaba asi que Sebastian empez a penetrarle lentamente, haci ndole sentir mucho dolor

-AAA...S-Sebastian...me duele...

-Siempre has vivido con ello Le Respondio sarcasticamente

-Oye Sebast-Ciel no pudo terminar porque Sebastian comenzo a besarlo y masturbarlo.

-S-Sebastian...m-me corro-Tartamudio Ciel en el extasis

-Ah...-Sebastian emitio un sonido ronco para correrse en el interior de Ciel

-Sebastian...duerme conmigo hoy-Dijo Ciel sonrojado una vez que Sebastian salio de el

-Claro boochan-Dijo para meterse en la cama y abrazar a Ciel

-T-Te amo-Murmuro bajo Ciel para que Sebastian no lo escuchara pero este si que lo escucho

-Yo tambien-Dijo besandolo otra vez-Tengo que agradecerles mucho a esos demonios-Penso Sebastian al ver dormido a Ciel

-ACHS...-Estornudaron Rei y Rui al mismo tiempo mientras permanecian parados a los lados de una chica de cabello casta o y ojos del mismo color con un vestido celeste que permanecia sentada mientras comia su cena

-Pense que los demonios no se enfermaban-Dijo la chica mirando a Rei y Rui

-Tiene razon Izumi-sama-Dijeron a lo que a Izumi le salio un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza-Supongo que a Sebastian-san le gusto mucho su regalo

-Me alegro-Dijo para seguir comiendo 


End file.
